Cold Life
by Nusha R. Winner
Summary: Cuando tu vida es colarse en fiestas, probar nuevas cosas que te ponen muy feliz y disfrutar de ‘cálidas’ amistades nada más importa ¿no? Bueno, eso si no tienes a un sicólogo rencoroso y a su hijo algo rarito de compañía. 1x2


Summary: Cuando tu vida es colarse en fiestas, probar nuevas cosas que te ponen muy feliz y disfrutar de 'cálidas' amistades nada más importa ¿no? Bueno, eso si no tienes a un sicólogo rencoroso y a su hijo algo rarito de compañía. "Te juro que si me sonríes una vez más, yo…" (DxH)

Advertencia: Lenguaje no apto para menores oOo …nah, solo unas dos palabras "malsonantes" por ahí… xD!! Y yaoi! :D!

'blabla :P'Pensamientos de Duo.

Cold Life by N.R.W.

Prólogo- La venganza I

La noche reinaba tranquilamente sobre un pequeño poblado mientras todos sus habitantes dormían pacíficamente…O tal vez no todos. Una sombra alta y delgada subía un árbol sin esfuerzo alguno, escalando rama por rama como si de una escalera se tratase.

La sombra ascendió hasta la copa del árbol y se lanzó hacia la ventana abierta de una casa cercana, cuando sintió un jalón que lo regresaba a su posición en el árbol.

"¡Maldición!"-exclamó la sombra mientras destrababa su larga trenza de las ramas que la apresaban. Ahora sí, se lanzó hacia la ventana, aterrizando sobre una cama desordenada.

"¿Duo? ¿Eres tú?"-preguntó una vocecilla asustada que provenía de la cama.

"¿¡Qué se supone que haces en mi cuarto, niña!?"-preguntó Duo con enojo mientras la pequeña se levantaba rápidamente.

"Es que Quinze no ha vuelto y mamá se puso a gritar y…"

"¡Fuera! ¡Shu, shu!"-exclamó el chico con un movimiento de manos algo divertido pero con voz tan grave que la niña no pensó dos veces lo de irse.

El chico suspiró…No le gustaba mucho asustar a su hermanita pero la resaca que cargaba lo ponía irritable y andrajoso. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a buscar algo en la oscuridad. Lo encontró. Un folleto. Un maldito folleto con alegres colores pastel donde le presentaban su nuevo lugar de tortura, conocido como internado.

Había estudiado toda su vida en el Colegio Privado Saint Michel, donde a pesar de sus numerosos enemigos, él reinaba. Nadie se ponía en su camino, no se atrevían. Ningún profesor le reclamaba el llegar tarde todos los lunes, tampoco se atrevían. ¡La vida estudiantil era tan fácil hacía tan sólo una semana! Pero entonces llegó él, el sicólogo. Lo hizo buscar formas en estúpidas manchas, cantar canciones de su infancia, descifrar letras desordenadas y hasta trató de sacarle información sobre su estilo de vida y el de sus padres. Trató.

Duo le pagó mojando la silla de su escritorio y corriendo el rumor de que el nuevo sicólogo tenía incontinencia urinaria, colocando una carta de amor bastante explícita, firmada por un chico, en sus papeles y corriendo el rumor que además de orinón, era gay.

Sin embargo, la venganza es dulce. El sicólogo declaró que Duo necesitaba urgentemente y por su propio bien: 1. Un psiquiatra y 2. Un colegio donde no le temieran ni le respetaran.

Su madre se negó totalmente a pagarle a un psiquiatra pero aceptó gustosa el cambio de Duo a un internado. No tendría que vigilar donde andaba, no tenía que alimentarlo y mucho menos verlo. Al padre ni le preguntaron, "estaba de viaje"

Duo se negó a ver al psiquiatra gratuito que consiguieron y casi destruyo toda su aula al alegar con el director por ser transferido a un internado. A nadie le importó, le dieron unos cuantos folletos, un uniforme y se alejaron apresuradamente.

Y eso era lo que tenía en la mano, el folleto principal, con croquis, reglas y todo. Mañana debía presentarse debidamente uniformado, con maletas y libros para que le asignaran su habitación compartida.

Duo se fijo en su parte favorita, las reglas:

No se permiten las bebidas alcohólicas y mucho menos drogas como el tabaco y otras.

'Ya veremos'

No se permite la presencia de un interno masculino en una habitación femenina. Ni viceversa

'Pobrecitos, ¡todavía piensan en habitaciones para algo así! Si hay baños, pasillos, aulas…'

No se permiten las groserías por parte de los internos hacia un profesor o directivo.

'Yo sólo me expreso, ellos son los sensibles'

No se permiten los abrazos de interno a interno, masculino o femenino.

'Lo alegre es que no es un internado militar…'

Continuó leyendo reglas y más reglas. Cerró el folleto y observó los felices rostros de los internos que posaban, ni siquiera en la foto se mezclaban chicos con chicas.

'Internado de maricones'

Iba a ser muy difícil romper todas esas reglas, pero debía esforzarse por que lo echaran del internado. Tenía que regresar a la normalidad para demostrarle al sicólogo con quién se había metido.

Jaló una botella de debajo de la cama y se tomó un shot de tequila. (N/A: Mmm…tequila… xD!)

¡Se vengaría tanto del sicoloco cuando regresara!

Otro shot

Y le prepararía una agradable sorpresita al director, algo que incluyera a los nuevos…

Otro shot

Mañana, le daría su toque personal a la habitación compartida y haría que su compañero de cuarto le obedeciera.

Un shot más

Otro

¿Cuántos llevaba ya? No importaba, necesitaría muchas fuerzas para mañana…

N.R.W.: Q opinan?? :D Es el fic más oscuro q he hecho y me esta costando un poco imaginarme a mi precioso Duo como una criatura despiadada pero…lo hago! xD! Antes era un poco más triste pero no me gusta escribir así, aunq si le pondré algo de drama! Ñacañaca! xD! Es más, sé que el fic va a ser yaoi…aunque todavía no le he contado a Duo… xD!!

Espero sus comentarios! :D


End file.
